


The Unlikely Summoner

by Kryptaria



Series: The Unlikely Summoner and the Accidental Demon [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, demon!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallen angel Buchuel has been summoned to the mortal world many times. Its powers have toppled kingdoms and destroyed armies. It thought it had seen it all... until a lonely young man from Brooklyn, seeking a good luck charm, accidentally summons Buchuel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unlikely Summoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abelrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelrunner/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](http://buckyoubucky.tumblr.com/post/89341048304/au-where-pre-serum-steve-is-a-witch-and-bucky-is-the).
> 
> Thanks to meninkimono and katehawkingbirdbishop for the Hebrew translation, and to scriptrixlatinae, rayvanfox, writehopper, and zephyrfox for the beta!

According to _A Dictionary of Angels_ , Buchuel was the name of an angel. The name had been found on a Hebrew _kamea_ meant to ward off evil. The problem was, the translation was iffy, and some _kameot_ were used for summoning, not warding.

But Steve had no choice. He was a walking target for every two-bit hood in the area. And the last time he’d been attacked, he’d lost half the art supplies he’d scrimped and saved to buy. He was barely making rent as it was, on top of the cost of classes, and his job just didn’t pay enough to let him get ahead.

He needed help.

The process of lost wax casting had been awful — he was _never_ doing that again — but once the burns on his hands had healed, he’d gone over the final mould in agonizing detail, verifying that every line and curve, every Enochian letter, _everything_ was perfect. Even with angels, you couldn’t make a mistake. After all, angels were God’s assassins. The only difference between them and demons was a change of address.

But his eyesight was excellent, especially compared with how the rest of his body had failed him, and he was positive that he’d done the casting right. He’d bartered a couple of paintings for two coins that were supposedly pure silver, and he’d figured out how to melt them down without setting the apartment on fire. And now, after waiting the proscribed seventeen hours and filling the apartment with incense that had triggered no less than three separate attacks, he had it.

Such a little thing. The amulet fit tightly into the palm of his hand, which was weird. Just one silver coin had been bigger than the final result, and he’d melted two of them. A little shiver crawled up his spine when he wondered where the rest of the silver had gone.

Best not to think about it.

He held a pin in the flame of a candle, chanting the angel’s name and the invocation of fire and air. Then he poured salt water over the pin, adding the invocation of earth and water. And then, because he was prone to infection, he left the ritual space and scrubbed the pin with soap and water at the kitchen sink. No sense in taking chances.

He went back to the ritual space and looked down at the amulet. He had it resting on an old white china dish that his mom had used when visitors came. It was supposed to be a pentacle, but the dish was the closest he could manage. That was probably all right. How many people had pentacles in the kitchen cupboards, these days?

Bracing himself, he stabbed his fingertip. When nothing happened, he tensed up and pushed the tip of the pin into the pad of his finger instead. Stupid lousy circulation.

Blood welled up, and he let a drop fall onto the amulet. Then another drop, and another, and _crap_. He dropped the pin and stuck his finger in his mouth, reminding himself you couldn’t bleed to death from your fingertip.

Besides, the blood was smoking, crackling fire-bright at the edges, which meant he’d done everything _right_.

He grinned, trying to remember if there was anything else he was supposed to do, but he didn’t think so. He picked up the amulet, only then remembering that he didn’t have a necklace or anything to hang it on. Maybe he had an old shoelace somewhere. He stood up and turned to go to his dresser —

_He wasn’t alone._

 

~~~

 

Buchuel hadn’t been summoned to the living world for ages. When it felt the weak tug against its Name, it nearly disregarded it. Once, the demon would have laughed at it — or gone to Earth to shred the soul of whatever weak magician had dared to summon it with such a pathetic casting.

It _almost_ did just that, in fact. It followed that thin thread of Power and manifested in shadow, thinking perhaps it would destroy the magician’s soul and claim the empty body for its own. Walking among humans, invisible to them, would be infinitely less boring than the timeless _nothing_ that was its existence.

Except...

Once, Buchuel would have been summoned into a confinement circle built over days and weeks and months, augmented with precious oils and incense, scribed in gold and inlaid with rare gems. The magician would have been assisted by a circle of acolytes and apprentices, advised by sages and witches and counselors, funded by kings and high priests.

Now, all it saw was one scrawny human, coughing and gasping for air, one finger stuck in his mouth. He held Buchuel’s amulet in his other hand and stared at Buchuel with wide eyes the color of the midday sky.

_“Uh.”_

Buchuel hunched down, folding blade-edged wings of fire to its back. It couldn’t even stand upright in this summoning chamber, with its low ceiling and all the shabby furniture cluttering the room. A couch? Since when did summoners have a _couch_? And a bed?

What exactly had it been summoned to do?

 _“Er,”_ his summoner choked out, staggering back.

Buchuel had seen fear before. It had inspired terror intentionally, thrived on it on the battlefield, reveled in the screams and terror of mortals, even toyed with them before mercifully granting their deaths.

Fear in a mortal had never inspired _pity_ before.

Buchuel crouched even lower and pulled in its embodied form until it was smaller, wingless, nearly mortal in shape. It would never be mistaken for _harmless_ , but it was somewhat less threatening to mortal eyes.

It must have worked. The human relaxed, though every breath wheezed, and his face was still an alarming shade of red. Buchuel extended a clawed hand, six fingers splayed, and sensed the constriction in the human’s lungs. A twitch of one wing swept Power through the human’s body, opening up the breathing passages, and the human gasped in a great, steadying breath.

How had _this_ tiny creature managed to summon Buchuel?

“You summoned me” — it turned its amused laugh into a threatening growl — “master?”

“You’re... You’re Buchuel.”

The mangled pronunciation of the Name made Buchuel flinch. It almost corrected the human before it caught itself. Its True Name, spoken accurately, would bind it to the human until the human’s death.

“You should call me by a different name,” Buchuel said instead, studying its summoner more closely. The human was older than Buchuel had initially thought, into his adult years, though sickly and weak. In body, at least. For someone so frail, the human had a powerful will to even dare this summoning.

“Like... a nickname?” the human asked.

“Render of Souls,” Buchuel suggested. “The Bladed Flame. Death Stalks by Night.”

“Uh...” The human’s cough sounded like a laugh. “Those are all a little... overdone, don’t you think? How about, I dunno, Bucky?”

Buchuel’s wings twitched and nearly manifested. To truncate his True Name was a deadly insult.

“Yeah. I kinda like that. Bucky,” the human said, sounding pleased. “I mean, I didn’t expect you to actually _show up_. Especially not so...”

“Deadly?” Buchuel — _Bucky?_ — suggested.

“Looming. I mean, two feet to the side, and you would’ve busted the ceiling fan.”

Buchuel looked up, and sure enough, there was a slow-moving fan spinning overhead, stirring the air currents into a sluggish wind. It _looked_ and saw it was powered not by humans but by... well, _power_. Sparks of power crawled through metal wires, and there was a magnetic field, and... Oh, how _fascinating_.

It looked around, seeing deeper into the walls, and the room was _filled_ with hidden treasures. More wires, metal tubes full of pressurized water — some of it hot, some of it cold. Entranced, it turned to reach for the wall, only to feel a _thud_ as its tail slammed into his summoner.

It twisted back and saw the little human on the floor, gasping for breath again. A new feeling bubbled up inside the demon, and it took a few long seconds for it to identify the feeling as _guilt_.

How odd. Perhaps it was some remnant of its once-angelic status?

It reached down and lifted the human back to his feet, sending power through the human’s body to give him a measure of strength. How in the world had this human managed to survive this long? Heart, lungs, pancreas... Even his bones were fragile.

Well, that wouldn’t do. If the human died, Buchuel would be sent right back — and it wasn’t ready to leave this world of wonders just yet.

Even the smallest piece of shared power would give this human the health to survive to a normal age. But before Buchuel tied itself more closely to the human, there were things it needed to know.

Crouching lower, looking eye-to-eye with the human, it asked, “Why did you summon me?”

The human looked down at the amulet in his hand. “For protection. I get into a lot of fights. And I don’t have a lot of money, so when stuff gets broken...”

“You seek wealth?”

“No! I mean, not from you. I can earn my own money,” the human declared, lifting his face to look Buchuel square in the eye. “I just need backup. You know, someone to be on my side if I get jumped by two guys or something.”

Baffled, the demon tipped its head, studying the human in greater detail. Buchuel had no idea of the hallmarks of wealth and power in this age, but it suspected this human was insignificant. A nobody. Poor and unnoticed and obviously desperate, but _not_ looking for Buchuel to hand him power.

“Backup,” it repeated, staring at the human.

“Yeah. Only, well, not looking like that. You can’t go around in public like that.”

Buchuel blinked. “In public?”

“Hey, I didn’t know you were gonna _show up_ ,” the human said. He held up the amulet. “I just thought... you know, it’d give me good luck. I could use a little good luck.”

“Fortune is a human myth.”

“Yeah, well, I know that _now_.”

This time, Buchuel couldn’t hide its laugh. “Then what do you want from me, master?”

“First, stop calling me that. I don’t want to be anyone’s master. You’re a person — uh, sort of. Not a pet.”

Buchuel considered the bonds of the summoning. The compulsion laid on it was nearly too light to be felt, easily broken with no more than a flex of Buchuel’s wings. “Then what are you to me?”

“Maybe — I mean, you don’t seem so bad, for a... _Are_ you a demon?” the human asked skeptically. “’Cause I thought this was an angel’s sigil, only...”

“You would call me a demon, yes.”

The human let out a breath. “Right. Okay. Does this mean I’m going to Hell?”

Buchuel didn’t answer immediately. The technicalities of the summoning and binding were obviously beyond whatever the human might have expected. And while normally Buchuel would delight in its anxiety over the eventual fate of its summoner’s soul, there was that _guilt_ again. This little human had obviously gotten in over his head.

“We’ll discuss that another time,” it finally said. “What are you to me?”

“I dunno. Maybe a friend?”

A _friend?_

“That...” Buchuel fell silent, shifting in its crouch as the concept caused a discomfort that was almost a physical sensation. “That would be... acceptable.”

The human shoved the amulet into a fold of his clothes, then stuck out his right hand. “Then hi, Bucky. I’m Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you.”

Buchuel stared at the hand. All he could think was that it was an offering, but the human was far too fragile to survive the loss of his hand. Besides, Buchuel didn’t _want_ the human’s hand. What would it do with a human hand?

When it didn’t move, the human laughed and took hold of Buchuel’s right hand. He got his fingers wrapped around Buchuel’s — and how odd, that humans only had five fingers — and made an up-down motion before releasing the touch.

And that was all. No additional spell-work, no deeper binding, just... that touch that lingered on Buchuel’s scales.

“Steve Rogers,” Buchuel finally said, meeting the human’s eyes again.

“Yeah. You can call me Steve. Just like I’ll call you Bucky, okay?”

“Very well... Steve,” Buchuel said, resigned to being called Bucky.

“So, friends?”

Bucky nodded. “Friends.”

“Good. So, can you look a little less... demon-y? Like a human?”

“Yes.”

“You do that, then. I’ll go find you pants.” Steve looked over Bucky’s embodied form. “Trust me, pal. You need pants.”

 

~~~

 

_Stupid, stupid!_

Steve tried to stay cool, but his hands were shaking as he fumbled through his dresser to find clothes that Bucky — _the demon_ — might be able to wear. He had some of his dad’s old clothes, too large for him to wear, but probably too small for Bucky.

There was no way anyone would believe _that_ was human. Not with its glowing red eyes and wings that looked like smoke and fire and too many fingers with claws and bronze scales instead of skin. Steve was in too deep. He’d screwed up beyond anything he’d ever imagined. He’d tried for a good luck amulet and accidentally summoned a _demon_.

Served him right for actually reading that old book in the first place. The whole prologue had been full of warnings that Steve had blown off, because nobody actually _believed_ in angels or demons. Even the good luck amulet was less magic and more something to help with... well, self-esteem issues, for one.

At least he wasn’t having an anxiety attack over having a demon in his living room. Maybe he was shell shocked, and it’d hit him later or something. Hopefully not when the demon was around.

“So, uh, here,” he said, turning warily around —

And _God,_ the demon wasn’t a demon anymore. It was human — and, no, _he_ was human, because he, er, had all the right equipment, right there in full view. He was a few inches taller than Steve and a whole lot heavier, with the sort of muscles Steve would never hope to build. And he was gorgeous, with a cocky grin and clear blue eyes, and Steve told himself to stop staring, but he couldn’t.

“Is that for me?” the demon asked, holding out a hand with just five fingers.

Steve swallowed. Nodded. Handed over the clothes, though that was a shame, because _this_ was why classical artists always worked with nudes. The way the flickering electric light played over the demon’s body kept drawing Steve’s eyes down into dangerous territory.

_Get out._

He pointed to the closet-sized bathroom and said, “You can, uh, change in there. Put on the clothes, I mean.”

The demon tipped its head, regarding him, and the expression was a whole lot less threatening without horns and glowing eyes. Now it was just... cute. And that thought had Steve blushing. He was _not_ going to start flirting with a demon. Absolutely not.

“That wasn’t a command,” the demon said.

Steve shook his head. “Told you, I don’t want a... _that_. Friends don’t give each other orders, most of the time. They talk things out.”

The demon made a small, intrigued sound, then turned and walked for the bathroom. Steve was _definitely_ not staring at that view, though he couldn’t make himself look away until the bathroom door closed.

Then Steve dropped onto his dad’s old armchair and let out a sigh that turned into a cough. The candles were still burning, and the smoke tickled his throat, though it didn’t set off his asthma. In fact, he was feeling pretty good, all things considered. Maybe some of that incense was good for him?

Bucky would probably know. Steve would ask him — _after_ Bucky put on pants.

 

~~~

 

“So, after my mom died last year, I kept my old job but went back to school, because I figured I’d never get anywhere,” Steve was saying between spoonfuls of food. It was broth cooked with chicken and vegetables, though it was thin and tasteless. If this was how Bucky’s human ate all the time, it was no wonder that he was in such poor condition.

“What work do you do?” Bucky asked. It had never been human — never associated with them — but it was finally getting a feel for the rhythm of human conversations.

“Right now, I work for the paper, taking down ads. I’m hoping to get into drawing cartoons, though. Or comics. Comics would be great.” Steve’s sigh was a little wistful.

 _Comics_ , Bucky thought. It had no idea what a _comics_ was, but it would learn, easily enough. And technically, despite Steve’s insistence that they were ‘friends,’ it served Steve’s will. If Steve wanted to work in _comics_ , Bucky could arrange that.

“What else do you want?” Bucky asked, thinking it might be good to have a list.

Steve shrugged, and Bucky could see the outline of Steve’s bones through his clothing. Privately, Bucky added _health_ to the list — above _comics_. Steve couldn’t work like this, constantly on the verge of collapse.

Steve finally said, “I guess... It might be nice to have someone. You know.”

“No, I don’t,” Bucky pointed out rationally. “Telepathy is a human myth.”

Steve laughed, bright and genuine. “So, you can’t read my mind?”

Bucky shook its head, and its hair flopped down into its eyes. Inconvenient, but Steve’s own hair was just as long. Ridiculous human conventions. “If I attempted to enter your thoughts, I would burn out your consciousness,” it explained, finally lifting its hand — minus one finger, which was _weird_ — to shove its hair back.

“Let’s not try that, okay?” Steve asked, lips curved up in a teeth-baring smile that held no aggression — only amusement. So Bucky had guessed right with its earlier smile. It was good to know it hadn’t forgotten everything about dealing with humans. Steve held up the spoon and asked, “You sure you don’t want some? It’s pretty good.”

“I can” — Bucky stopped itself before mentioning anything about feeding off soul-energy — “get food later.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t ask any awkward questions. He just finished his meal, then looked at the metal bracelet worn loose around his bony left wrist. “Crap. I have to go to work. I’m stuck on the evening” — he cut off, mouth opening wide in a yawn — “evening shift.”

“For how long?”

“Four to ten.” Steve sighed.

The numbers meant nothing to Bucky, but it suspected ‘four to ten’ was quite some time, judging by the way Steve’s shoulders slumped. He was tired, with dark circles under his eyes, but that was easily fixed. It reached across the table to gently clasp Steve’s hand, taking care not to crush fragile bones. Steve’s skin was still cold, despite the warm meal, so Bucky concentrated on sharing out some of its strength to the human. _Warmth,_ it bade, slipping fire into Steve’s veins. _Warmth and energy._

The change was a wonder to behold. Steve’s eyes widened, and he straightened up as a flush of health spread beneath his skin, driving away his pallor. “That’s — Did you —”

“I can sustain you,” Bucky said.

Steve’s smile lit up his sky blue eyes. “Yeah. Thanks, pal. I didn’t — I mean, it’s not going to make _you_ tired, is it?”

Bucky opened its mouth to answer, before the impact of Steve’s question fully hit.

Steve was _worried_ for Bucky.

Steve _cared_.

“No,” Bucky answered, as another new feeling crept through it, strangely echoing the fire it had pushed into Steve’s physical body. For the first time in its memory, the demon felt a soft, sweet warmth surrounding its essence.

 _Friendship,_ it thought. _Affection. Caring_.

It smiled, thinking that its decision to stay had been a good one. “I can keep you like this forever.”

Steve laughed. “Let’s just get through tonight’s shift first. Uh, you can... you can wait here, if you want, I guess. There’s some books you can read.”

Bucky didn’t like the idea of separating from Steve. How could it easily guard the human from a distance? “I should stay with you. To protect you.”

“Well, uh... I get your point, but you can’t come to work with me. Maybe... you can wait nearby? There’s a bar not too far away.”

“I can be unseen.”

“Invisible? Really?”

Bucky shrugged and wrapped itself in power, obscuring the sight not only of its embodied form but the clothes it wore and the chair where it sat.

Steve grabbed for it and caught a handful of its shirt over its chest. Staring at that spot in space, Steve whispered, “Oh. Wow.”

Bucky damped the power, and Steve released its shirt and jerked his hand back. “Unseen,” Bucky said, reaching for Steve’s hand. It liked the contact with its human — a physical reassurance that its human was close by.

“Uh. Yeah, okay. As long as you won’t get bored,” Steve said, eyeing their joined hands as if there were something odd about it. Bucky considered letting go, but it didn’t want to, and its summoner wasn’t commanding it to release him.

So it just kept hold of Steve’s hand and shrugged again, saying, “I won’t. You’ll be there.”

 

~~~

 

Nobody asked questions.

That was the strangest thing. _Nobody noticed_.

Suddenly, Mrs. Goldstein down the hall was saying hi to Bucky as if he’d been Steve’s roommate all along, and Mr. O’Donnell down at the corner store bitched to Bucky about the weather just like he did with Steve, and even the stray cat that lived under the porch would come out in the evenings to twine around Bucky’s ankles, demanding attention, and that cat _hated_ strangers.

But that wasn’t the weirdest part.

That first night, Bucky had followed Steve around at work, as if watching Steve typeset and proof advertisements was the most fascinating thing in the world. And though Bucky hadn’t gone invisible, no one else even noticed him sitting on the corner of Steve’s desk or following Steve to the night editor’s office or even walking with Steve to the bathroom — which, awkward, but Steve didn’t want to say anything, because people already thought he was strange without catching him talking to thin air.

And when they’d come home, the apartment was _different_. Bigger, for one thing, with two identical beds and two dressers, and a quick look into the second dresser showed that all the clothes there were just a little bigger than Steve’s. There was more food in the fridge and cupboards, too, and Steve might have felt a little guilty about that, except he’d been worrying about how to afford food for Bucky.

It was as if Steve’s world had shifted to include the demon.

And Bucky was the best roommate ever. He didn’t leave dirty socks hanging on the sink or dirty dishes on the counter. In fact, Steve didn’t see _any_ dirty dishes at all — not even his own — which made him suspect Bucky was using magic to deal with them, and while that felt like cheating, Steve really hated doing dishes. His hands always got cold. So, feeling just a little guilty, he let it all pass. It wasn’t like the demon was out killing people or burning down churches and orphanages or anything. And by Steve’s best guess, doing dishes wasn’t even a sin.

“You haven’t practiced the art,” Bucky said when Saturday rolled around, and Steve finally had a day off work.

Steve looked up from the newspaper he was reading. “I, uh...” was as far as he got, before he shoved his face back into the newspaper again. The last thing he needed was for the demon to see his blush, because Steve _had_ been thinking about how much he wanted to draw Bucky.

“Steve?” the demon prompted.

Steve swallowed. Newspaper firmly in place like a shield, he said, “I didn’t want to... you know, offend you or something. The book said something about ‘replication’ and ‘likenesses’ and stuff.”

“You summoned me. I can help you master the arts. You need practice, pal.”

Hearing a demon say _pal_ never failed to make Steve smile. He lowered the paper and looked over at Bucky, who was sitting on the sofa across the living room. (And it was now a _proper_ living room, because their beds were in an actual bedroom, complete with a door and everything.)

“You wouldn’t mind?” Steve asked.

“I’m here for you.”

Steve grinned and folded the paper so he could drop it on the reading table. “Let me get my book. Can you turn on the lights?” he asked, nodding to the light switch. He’d been reading by sunlight to save electricity, but he didn’t want to miss any details.

For a demon, Bucky was probably the most handsome guy Steve knew. And damn if _that_ didn’t complicate Steve’s life a whole lot.

 

~~~

 

After five days, Bucky had grown used to confining his power beneath his guise as a human. And he was thinking of himself as _him_ now, because most — though not all — humans were sexually dimorphic. So instead of reaching out with one wing to flip the wall switch or just surging power through the wires in the walls to illuminate the light bulb, he got to his feet, walked over, and turned on the lights in human fashion.

He returned to the living room, thinking perhaps he should expand their living space to include a proper workroom — one with good ventilation to keep from straining Steve’s lungs. Bucky was slowly healing Steve, but changing him too quickly might cut the tether between soul and body. The demon had to be careful.

“What are —”

“Just sit —”

Steve laughed, holding a book of blank pages and a box of graphite pencils. Bucky grinned, liking Steve’s laugh, and said, “Go ahead.”

“Have a seat,” Steve said, pointing at the couch. “Get comfortable.”

Curious, Bucky sat. “Shouldn’t we clear the furniture out of the way?”

“For what?”

“The circle. Invocation, summoning, binding, and conjuration —”

“Oh. _The_ art,” Steve said, shaking his head. He held up the blank book and said, “This is just... art. I wanted to draw you, if that’s okay?”

 _Art,_ Bucky thought, remembering the painters and sculptors over the ages who’d decorated temples and palaces. Only then did it click into place — the drawings in the newspaper, what Steve called _comics_ , and _art_.

“You’re an artist!”

“Yeah. What’d you think?” Steve asked. He put down the book and pencils, freeing his hands so he could try to drag the heavy chair into the middle of the room. The effort made Bucky wince, and he stretched out an unseen wing, lifting the chair just enough for Steve to be able to move it easily. Steve shot him a curious look but didn’t ask for details.

“I thought you were a magician,” Bucky admitted. “I never realized you meant the _other_ meaning of ‘art.’”

“No, that was... well, sort of an accident. I found this old book — I guess it belonged to Dad — and it had spells, so I figured a good luck amulet...” Steve’s smile hit Bucky like a tail to the face, sending energy shivering through him. When Steve smiled like that, Bucky wanted nothing more than to wrap Steve in his wings and keep him safe.

It was a terribly un-demonic sentiment.

“It worked out for you,” Bucky pointed out.

“Yeah — Oh. That’s it,” Steve said, grabbing for his pencil case. “That smile. Can you — yeah.”

Charmed by the sudden enthusiasm, Bucky went still, smiling at Steve with all the warmth he could muster. And as he listened to the scratch of Steve’s pencil, he thought that of all the summonings he’d ever endured, this one had to be the best.

He wouldn’t be giving up this human for a long, long time. Maybe not ever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bukavac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839692) by [littleblackfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/pseuds/littleblackfox)




End file.
